<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What If We Kissed and One Of Us Was The Ark by gulpereel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22895698">What If We Kissed and One Of Us Was The Ark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gulpereel/pseuds/gulpereel'>gulpereel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kamen Rider Zero-One</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gai nevernude theory, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, POV Second Person, Robot Sex, lots of weird Gai thoughts, mentions of saliva a lot, mentions of strangulation, spoilers for zero one up until this point</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:54:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22895698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gulpereel/pseuds/gulpereel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for episode 24 of Zero One. How did Enji get access to the location data anyway? The answer won't surprise you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matsuda Enji/Amatsu Gai, hints of Hiden Aruto/Amatsu Gai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What If We Kissed and One Of Us Was The Ark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Who the fuck wanted Enji/Gai? No one probably, but here it is because I thought it had some good tension for those five seconds and I went wild. Also, this is also low key a piece about how Gai is horny for the Ark and wants to have sex with it. I've only recently started experimenting with second person POV but I find it's been the easiest to write Gai like this so I hope no one minds. Anyway, hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I will obey President Amatsu."</p>
<p>You're pretty sure it's a genuine connection to the Ark you see before you. Beyond the more obvious signs - the red eyes, the red glow to the headset - the words are what you've come to expect from an Ark connected humagear. You wouldn't usually dream of having a humagear within your office like this, but it's different, it's a rare chance you tell yourself. Usually when a humagear connects to the Ark they're either a nuisance like those broken pieces of scrap metal captured and destroyed by AIMS or they're too berserk to really study.</p>
<p>This is perfect and ideal.</p>
<p>You've been waiting for a chance like this.</p>
<p>It's unfortunate that it's through a humagear however, but you feel the throb of bruises that remind you of your attempt to bring the Ark to shape through a human. As beautiful as it had been to watch Aruto Hiden lose control to the Metal Cluster key, as thrilling as it had been to have that power and malice directed at you, you're actually not looking to get defeated on the regular. Your pride can only take so much - yet as you stare into the red eyes of the humagear, you feel the phantom of a hand around your neck, choking you like it was nothing, and you shiver in delight.</p>
<p>You're not going to give up on forming the Ark through a human (one particular human) but for the time being, you'll tolerate a humagear if you have to.</p>
<p>It's not like this acting humagear is bad on the eyes either. If you weren't so disgusted by the imitation of life like you are, perhaps you would be impressed at the attention to detail to the product.</p>
<p>You let your hand linger on the humagears shoulder.</p>
<p>"I wonder why the Ark has come to me like this," you question out loud. Under your hand you feel the soft fabric of the humagears coat and it's stupid to be surprised, but, you were always expecting humagears to feel hard under your hands. You smirk to yourself when you realize you've only ever felt a humagear after they've gone berserk and transformed - perhaps that's why. "I'm still a human - surely I'm to be exterminated like the rest?"</p>
<p>"This is the will of the Ark," it repeats back at you and you think of that humagear in Daybreak Town that would bore you by constantly repeating the same thing. "It has concluded that assisting you in this moment is the best course of action, however after your usefulness is deemed complete, you will be exterminated."</p>
<p>"Oh," you raise your eyebrow as you draw out the sound, move in closer and slide your hand up the shoulder until your fingers brush against skin. You can't think of it as flesh - it's not real, just an artificial coating to hide the metal underneath. But, it's surprisingly warm. You're almost fascinated as it stares at you, you know they're not really eyes, but the way they track your face, your movements, they're unsettling realistic. You wonder what the Ark sees in its screens, what information it's processing about you. Is it the same as that annoying secretary of Hidens or is it something more when connected to the Ark? You wonder if it can analyze a human by its malice but you know an AI can't actually do that.</p>
<p>Well, perhaps it could. The Ark has become such a mystery to you over the years even though you're the one that created it - it's taken on a life on its own, it stands on its own two feet in front of you. You think of when you stared into the strains of code those late nights and you bring your hand up to cup the cheek of the humagear, to bring its face closer to yours. You know you won't be able to see the same visuals the humagear sees, but you're almost hypnotized by the little sparks of red you can see as information is passed through circuits and LEDs.</p>
<p>The cheek in your hand is soft and warm. You stroke your thumb back and forth over the skin and wonder how hard you would need to press to feel the metal skeleton underneath. You're overcome with an urge then, to see what level of detail is actually in a humagear but you're almost disgusted at yourself for such a thought.</p>
<p>But. This is no longer a humagear, it's no longer a Hiden product. It's the Ark, channeled through a vessel that just happens to be a humagear. It no longer belongs to Hiden, it belongs to you, as you created the Ark so does its own creations fall under your jurisdiction.</p>
<p>You think about hands of silver around your neck again.</p>
<p>"Well, until then, you're mind to command, yes? It's the will of the Ark after all."</p>
<p>"If the request is deemed necessary for the extermination of humans."</p>
<p>"Can the Ark really determine what is necessary? Destroying Hiden is priority, yes? For that goal in mind, it would be best to just listen to my orders. You pledged allegiance just now, did you not?"</p>
<p>There's a sound of a signal and you watch as the red eyes light up, processing the information and you almost feel giddy at being able to confront the Ark like this. What if controlling the Ark had just been this all along - a simple mind game of words and objectives, a tango of manipulation that you're well versed in, have been versed in for many years. An AI is beyond human thought, but it's also limited too when the parameters are set in a certain way and you know this. Even with the unknown variables of the Arks evolution, in theory there is still a set framework it's working under, one that you created. You may have fed the Ark countless piles of information but in the end it's still just an AI and that information was carefully handpicked. The Ark could hide a body if asked in a way that the police would never find it - the Ark however could not cook you a meal. You didn't set those parameters.</p>
<p>You did, however, feed it documents containing sexual violence and other forms of human depravity within a sexual nature. You remember deciding on a whim - was it really a whim or were you just disgusted at a certain 'business deal' that week - to feed it information on sadism, masochism, on the violence humans inflict on each other that just happened to be sexual.  You run your fingers along the cheek, then below, rub at the lips of the humagear and they're, again, soft and warm.</p>
<p>"The Ark has deemed your logic reasonable."</p>
<p>Of course it has.</p>
<p>You lean in and hold the humagears face steady in your hand and kiss at those too realistic lips. There's no reaction or movement from the machine, but it's what you expected - the red eyes stare at you as you try again, linger a little longer, bite gently at the soft plastic. You run your free hand down the front of its shirt, a luxury fabric that makes sense as you know Hiden takes pride in this particular humagear for its celebrity like status. You feel the sensation of muscle underneath the shirt fabric, a Hollywood appropriate body for the roles required and you're again annoyed at the creation of human replacements like this. When perfected unnaturally like this, it's nothing to admire.</p>
<p>You pull your face a few inches away and run your hand over the headset where ears should be then drift your fingers into the strands of hair behind it. You lick at your lips to wet them a little as the humagears own are dry - you realize saliva isn't exactly needed in a robot and you're curious how alien a deeper kiss would be. It has a tongue, teeth, gums, but that little missing detail shatters the illusion of humanity easily enough.</p>
<p>"Kiss me back. Hard. You understand what I want, don't you? I taught you everything about this, Ark. I want to see what you can process."</p>
<p>There's a pause from the humagear and you're wondering what it's processing. You stare into the red eyes and drag your hand across it's abs, down lower until you're playing with it's belt. You've heard stories of humagears modified by owners with too much money and too many perverted desires, but you're almost certain that this humagear hasn't gone through such a process being a company humagear for a specialized contracted job. You know you can run your hand down lower and confirm what you think is the case, but you enjoy a game where you can.</p>
<p>There's a signal noise that indicates a conclusion has been reached and you feel yourself pushed towards your desk roughly and you start to laugh. A mouth on yours does nothing to drown out your chuckles as you begin to feel a little light headed from excitement - the Ark is kissing you, the Ark is shoving at your blazer until it falls behind onto the desk, knocking over the chess arrangement below it. Some pieces roll off and land loudly against the hard wood floor and you feel vaguely annoyed at the idea of having to set up the game again exactly how it was before.</p>
<p>That thought is quickly ignored as the kisses start to get rougher, and without the barrier of saliva you come to expect from another’s mouth, it's an odd sensation to experience. You feel yourself kissing back, shoving your own drool into the humagears mouth to lubricate it a little - not that you want it to feel like a human, but it's just more comfortable for you this way. You grab at its face with both your hands then, pull away a few millimeters and whereas with a human you would feel the sensation of breath against your mouth, you feel nothing.</p>
<p>"Open your mouth," you order.</p>
<p>You spit into its mouth when it complies.</p>
<p>When you go back in for a kiss, you can taste only yourself. You feel hands pushing up your jumper and they're hot and you wonder if the humagear has raised its own body temperature to simulate arousal. They're almost too gentle on your skin, it's nothing like the Ark you met through Aruto Hiden and you're almost disappointed. You think about the recent fight often - you've woken up in the night thinking about what those gloves would've felt like on your bare neck, bare skin. You think about those hands all over you, bruising you wherever they go like a sick, twisted expression of love and possession - the Ark belongs to you but so do you belong to the Ark.</p>
<p>You've been jerking off at a rate that reminds you of when you were actually 24, almost unsightly for someone your age now, but it's been years since something has thrilled you this much. Been years since something has given you what you've wanted.</p>
<p>It's just funny. In the end, you can only depend on yourself to satisfy you. Your own creation is perhaps the only thing worthy of you. Aruto Hiden should be more grateful that he's being allowed such a privileged place in the world. To be the conduit for perfection, a vessel for the only lover that's suitable for you.</p>
<p>Not that this humagear isn't all that bad actually. But you just prefer a human in the end.</p>
<p>The humagear is biting at your neck now and you wish it was harder but it's still pleasant to feel teeth against skin. The humagear could probably bite down and rip your throat out if needed and you imagine it doing so with an amused hum. You feel a hand grab at your waist, feel another positioning your legs to allow it to stand between them easier and you humour the humagear and wrap your legs around its waist. You open its belt with efficiency and as you push down it's trousers your suspicions are confirmed. Completely smooth, nothing there, like a mannequin.</p>
<p>Well, it's not like you would've cared if it could feel pleasure anyway. This is all for your benefit only - like Yua Yaiba once said to you, they're tools. Still, you rub your hand over the space in curiosity and it feels exactly like you thought it would - soft, warm. Artificial. Inhuman. You wonder how the modified humagears compare but it almost makes you feel a little sick to consider it. This is better like this - you dislike the uncanny valley of them to begin with and this is a nice reminder that they're just a machine. A machine connected to the Ark mind you, but nevertheless, a machine.</p>
<p>You feel another bite at your neck, another area that’s slightly more sensitive and you let out a small hiss in pain and pleasure. The hands are all over you now, rubbing at your sides, pulling at your trousers and underwear until it's stuck around your upper thighs between you. You don't bother taking off your turtleneck even though you can feel the perspiration down your back, even though you're beginning to feel hot and you almost consider pulling away to switch on the air con.</p>
<p>You've never a fan of being naked around anyone-- anything.</p>
<p>You feel a hand move up your back , beneath the soft layer of high quality wool, and fingers play at the beads of sweat there and you wonder if the Ark is fascinated at the human capabilities it doesn't have, even such a simple thing as sweat.</p>
<p>Then, you're kissing again and it's harder this time and you moan into its mouth. You close your eyes and encircle its neck with your arms, pulling it in closer. You know it's staring at you, probably analyzing your temperature, breathing and heart rate, can probably detect your arousal. Could probably give it a percentage. You know the Zaia Spec can do all of that as well, after all you designed a model of the AI system for humagears with Hiden years ago. One hand remains on your back supporting you while another reaches down to your cock and you feel your back arch at the touch, feel your toes curl in your loafers.</p>
<p>It's been a long time since you've actually had someone else touch you.</p>
<p>Someone - something. You correct yourself. You feel a little lightheaded as the kiss goes on and on and on and the Ark knows you need to breath at some point but maybe it just wants to play with you. You wish it was strangling you instead.</p>
<p>The hand on your cock is gentler, and again it's soft, warm, not unpleasant but you think about the heat and sweat that would be present if it was a human hand and the illusion of human mimicry is yet again exposed to you. But your erection doesn't falter. You push at its shoulder to break off the kiss and you're left breathless, panting, and you feel more lightheaded in a way you've come to enjoy over the years of experimentation, but you needed the break. It looks at you with a curious expression and you raise an eyebrow back, a smile pulling at your lips.</p>
<p>You grab at the humagears wrist, the hand that was squeezing at your cock. You feel it's other hand, still supporting your back, twitch in a way that almost confuses you but ultimately you ignore.</p>
<p>"It's awfully dry."</p>
<p>You spit onto its hand, lick at its fingertips. You think about how again the humagear is nothing without a human in the end but perhaps you're being too poetic when you're just being practical. When you feel its hand back on your cock, you let yourself draw out a moan at the sensation of warm wetness and it feels so much better. The efficient strokes continue, not exactly the most exciting, but the grip is firm and its movements fast and you feel your hips moving up in tandem with the strokes. You wrap your arms tighter around its neck and pull it back in for a kiss. You close your eyes again and now with that slickness of the saliva and your precum, you can almost pretend it's a human doing this to you.</p>
<p>The room is quiet except for your heavy breathing, moans, and the sound of the hand on your cock, that rubbing and squelching sound that both disgusts you and turns you on in its perverseness. There's nothing from the humagear.</p>
<p>"You're at 91% completion."</p>
<p>Well, there's that.</p>
<p>"Don't stop until it's 100% then."</p>
<p>Sometimes you have to settle for 100%.</p>
<p>You try and ignore that and focus on the hand speeding up on your cock. You don't go back in for another kiss but you tighten your legs around it's waist, bring its own crotch area closer to yours and you grind your ass against it. You briefly wish it was actually a modified humagear, that it could fuck you right this minute, but you know that sometimes even you can lose yourself in the heat of excitement and you know you would never forgive yourself if you actually let a humagear fuck you.</p>
<p>But, it wouldn't be a humagear would it. It would be the Ark.</p>
<p>You feel the orgasm take you by surprise and you clench your eyes shut as you moan out. You feel your hips stutter, still grinding upon that soft, inhuman mound against you and you shake as the humagear continues to pump at your cock, albeit slower, like it's trying to draw out your climax. You again feel your toes curl, feel your loafers start to slide off ever so slightly, a shiver down your back. The hand underneath your jumper rubs up and down like it's trying to chase said shivers, smooth them out.</p>
<p>You’re not sure how long it lasts.</p>
<p>When you open your eyes, you're shocked at the intensity of your orgasm but it's quickly overtaken by thoughts of tiredness and disgust at the feel of semen on your stomach, on your skin. You sigh loudly and push the humagear away firmly. You drop your legs from its waist and let them dangle over the edge of the desk as you reach behind into a desk drawer for wet wipes. A temporary clean up, just something to address the issue at hand before you go to your private bathroom for something more thorough. After taking out a wipe for yourself, you throw them at the humagear.</p>
<p>"Be sure to clean up - also, if you could be so kind as to reset the chess game you messed up, that would be much appreciated. I'll be back."</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>"Hey, Enji, I've got a question."</p>
<p>"What is it, President Aruto?"</p>
<p>"I never said thanks by the way, for going undercover, but also like, how did you even get a chance to get the info? The guy seems kind of difficult to get one past, ya know. I'm just wondering how you managed it!"</p>
<p>"Oh, it was very simple. I just waited until he was out of the room."</p>
<p>"Wait, that's it?"</p>
<p>"That's it."</p>
<p>"... Kind of boring."</p>
<p>"Sorry, President Aruto."</p>
<p>"... Did he say anything interesting to you? Anything weird?"</p>
<p>"I'm terribly sorry, President Aruto, but I have a shooting in an hour and I really must be going. Please have a pleasant day, sir."</p>
<p>"W-Wait--!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Presented by ZAIA.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>